


Load Up On Guns & Bring Your Friends

by havisham



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble's chances are looking slim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Load Up On Guns & Bring Your Friends

And then there's this young guy, angry and young, hair falling on his face and with a red domino mask that should make him look silly, but instead just makes him look dangerous. _More dangerous_ , since he's armed to the teeth, and well, more than a little _unstable_ , which is never a good combination.

He's antsy, looking for trouble and it’s guaranteed that he's going to find it. Or it's going to find him, but trouble's chances are looking slim.

He makes Bucky feel so fucking _old_.

But everything makes him feel old, up to and including getting up in the morning and looking in the bathroom mirror.

Jason - and yeah, that's his name, one of Bruce's boys, the dead one, is talking, still talking, though Bucky has no idea what he's said so far. "What you do say - a team-up, all-dead sidekicks all the time, y'know, sticking it to the old man by sticking it to each other?"

His mouth curls into sloppy approximation of a smile. “Into each other?”

God, this kid’s technique is _terrible_.

But, he's so eager - _hopeful_ \- and still angry - _already disappointed_ \- that Bucky doesn't …

He can't say no, although Jason's problems were never like his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it smell like teen spirit to you?


End file.
